Star Crossed Love
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Cowritten by Lady Devonna! Remus just wanted to do one nice thing for Severus...So how had he ended up being raped by his best friend, and ignored by the one person he wished would talk to him? SSRL Contains Noncon, slash, and fluff!
1. The Right Thing

**_Star-Crossed Love_**

Remus just wanted to do one nice thing for Severus...So how had he ended up being raped by his best friend, and ignored by the one person he wished would talk to him? Contains Noncon, slash, fluff, and a tad bit of gore.

_Chapter One_**The Right Thing**

Remus clutched his wand tightly in his hand, and the map in his other, muttering angrily to himself. Outside the stars shone brightly, but there was no moon. Something Remus was very grateful for. But even this cheerful thought could not raise his spirits. Damn that Sirius! He was so persistent, and Remus had told him he just wanted to be friends a million times. And he flaunted women in front of him as if that would change the werewolf's mind!

Oh that boy was infuriating! Remus was holding the map so tightly he was putting wrinkles in it, but he hardly cared. James wouldn't notice anyways. He had lost all interest in anything that didn't start or begin with Lily Evans ever sense she had agreed to go out with him. Remus was happy for his friend, but it just caused Sirius to bother him more with the lack of James to keep him entertained.

He was fumbling with the map as he turned a corner sharply, and had a split second to notice the dot with "Severus Snape" above it before he made a head on collision with the boy from his rival house. Not that he believed in any of that bullock about having to hate one another.

Remus blinked up at Severus, the map trapped between their chests. Snape blinked right back at him, equally surprised, with his oily hair hanging around his face and his prominent nose rather close to Remus'.

Severus attempted to jump away from Remus, but found his limbs quite tangled in Remus' own. Oh damn his luck! He struggled for a moment, spots of pink appearing on his cheeks and froze suddenly when he heard laughing.

Lupin was _laughing _at him!

"I suppose this is another one of your pranks." Severus said, finally managing to free himself. He stood and looked down at Remus who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh yes, I was just dieing to end up with you on top of me, Snape." Remus said. "I merely found the situation rather humorous, forgive me." He rolled his eyes and Severus sneered at him.

"You would be the type to like others on the _top_, Lupin." He said coldly, and tried not to think too much on how he found the way Remus flushed from his comment was cute. No, he did not find the flea bitten werewolf attractive, damn it!

Remus scrambled to his feet, feeling like a fool, and looked up at Severus. He was so tall.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I was busy being angry." He confessed, putting his wand and the map away in a pocket.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one storming around in anger tonight." Severus said mildly and Remus looked up at him, his golden eyes showing curiosity, and Severus once again had to fight back the evil thoughts of 'cute'.

"Really? What are you angry about?" He asked.

Severus was about to snap "None of your God damn business!" but stopped himself when he saw how genuinely Remus wanted to know. So instead he muttered, "My house mates are simply tiresome."

Remus nodded in agreement. "I can understand that. I wish I could shake Sirius off. He's so pushy. But at least everyone else is decent. Most people are busy studying to be to annoying." He smiled, thinking of how Lily kept trying to get away from James to study.

"I wish I was so lucky." Severus said dryly and Remus smile widened.

"Well, you can come stay in my dorm." He said, earning a crazy look from Snape. He laughed at this. He supposed it was a strange thing for a Gryffindor and a prefect to say, but he was sincere. "Don't worry, I can sneak you in, and you can get away for a while. You can sleep in my bed, and no one will notice at all." And he would have some company besides Sirius for once.

"You know very well you sleep with four other people." Severus snapped and Remus shook his head.

"They are very heavy sleepers. Don't worry about it, Severus. My roommates have snuck people in there before, and I didn't even know about it until they told me. It's easy." He tilted his head to the side, his tawny hair falling to the side slightly and Severus found himself agreeing.

Damn it all!

The two boys headed back towards the Gryffindor common room, with Severus telling Remus in detail why his roommates were complete dicks. His rant was cut short, however, when someone shouted a spell, and he found himself knocked against a wall.

"Oi! What's going on, Moony?" Sirius called, walking over to the werewolf who glared at Sirius.

"Nothing is wrong, Padfoot! Leave him alone!" He grabbed Sirius's arm but the other boy shook him off, throwing him to the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do. Were you following Moony, you slimy git? Well you better get your perverted fantasy's about getting with my Moony out of your head right now-"

"Sirius I am not yours! And he wasn't doing anything but talking to me!" Remus cried and Sirius turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Moony. He needs to be taught a lesson!" Sirius roared and Remus flung himself at Sirius, barely making the other boy quiver, let alone move away from Severus.

"Please, Padfoot. I'll do anything. Just let him be!" Remus said and Sirius frowned down at him.

"Anything?" He asked, his voice very quite. Remus looked up at Sirius then looked away at Snape, who was staring at them both, his mouth slightly open.

"Anything." Remus said and Sirius grinned, standing and picking Remus up, setting him on his feet.

"You're off the hook this time, _Snivellus_." Sirius said and stalked off, dragging Remus with him and leaving Snape sitting against the wall, utterly baffled.


	2. Only For You

_Chapter Two_ **Only For You**

Remus flinched as Sirius pushed into him once more, being as rough as possible. Teaching him a 'lesson'. Snatching his wrists, pulling his hand, putting finger prints on his hips. And every time he resisted, Sirius only had to breathe Severus's name to quite him back into submission.

This was hell! This was horrible! He felt tears forming behind his tightly shut eyelids-

Remus sat up in his bed, panting, feeling cold all over. He shook slightly and looked down at the crescent moons in his palms from his fingernails. A reminder to him that the moon was beginning to wax again.

He wished it had been just a dream, but the pain in his bottom and the bruises on his skin let him know it wasn't. It had been three days, and Remus had to endure Sirius proclaiming they were in love; him sneaking kisses in the hallways, and angry girls giving him dirty looks. But that was nothing compared to trying to sit in a hard chair for a whole class, or walk without limping.

Remus shifted his covers off, feeling suddenly over heated when he had been cold only moments ago. He stood, and snuck out of the dorm quietly, breathing a soft sigh when he had the door closed. He walked down to the common room, but his feet carried him past the comfortable chair in front of the dieing fire and out the portrait hole. He began to walk the corridors, completely forgetting he could easily be caught and punished without the map. It was dark, but the stars outside were bright, and helped him see.

Remus walked all the way down to the Slytherin common room before he realized where his feet had taken him. Stupid feet, they should know better then to bring him to the last place he needed to be right now. He turned to leave, but something stopped him. He would have called it magic, almost, but that was silly. No one could do that sort of magic in the middle of the night without getting caught, could they? And why was his heart racing so fast?

And it was then he heard the portrait open behind him, and he could do nothing but turn around slowly, waiting to face some grumpy Slytherin just looking for a Gryffindor to torture.

Snape appeared and they both blinked at each other in surprise for a moment before Remus shuffled awkwardly, clearing his throat. He muttered "Sorry I was just…" and quickly turned to run off when he heard a soft voice say, "Please don't go."

Remus froze once more, and Severus walked over to him, blushing slightly. Remus looked at him like he was crazy and from the way Snape was shifting, he felt crazy too.

"Do you always walk around at night?" He asked and Remus shook his head yes, even though this was only the second time in the whole time he had spent at Hogwarts. After all, he was normally a very good student, trying to be at his best so no one would feel the need to kick him out. "Me too." Severus said. "But this is only the second time I've seen you."

"Well…it's only been an all the time thing….recently." Remus said dumbly, and Severus nodded, as if what he had said made any sense at all.

"Is something bothering you?" He would have thought being the boyfriend of one of the most sought after guys in school would be a good thing.

"Yeah, my 'boyfriend'-" Severus watched Remus make a hand motion of air quotes when he said this word, "-is a giant arse."

"What?" Severus _knew _Sirius was a jerk, but he had thought he would at least be nice to his boyfriend.

"He's been trying to date me, and I kept saying no, so he's using you to keep me from fighting him back." Remus said, and Severus had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping.

"What? Why are you doing anything for me? Fighting him back? What?" Severus was bewildered.

"I don't want him hex you anymore. So I've agreed to 'date' him, and let him rape me and-"

"Wait, what? He _rapes _you?" Severus' mouth was hanging open now.

"Well, sex is sort of something boyfriends typically do together." Remus muttered.

"You can't let him do that to you, Lupin! I've been hexed by him for seven years! I can take it. Why are you doing this for me?"

"I-I don't know." Remus said, looking away. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling self-conscious. "I don't want him to hurt you anymore, is all. I wish I could say it was for some noble reason, but I really don't know why I feel the need to…protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me, Lupin. Stop acting so much like a bloody Gryffindor." Severus snorted, frowning at Remus.

"Well I was obviously placed in the right house, Snape!" Remus shouted suddenly. "Let me do what I want." He turned and hurried off and Snape turned away, laying his forehead against the stone wall of the corridor.

This was so insane. Sirius had reacted badly when he had seen Severus and Remus talking together, so maybe if he avoided Remus, Sirius might be nicer to him. It was worth a try, since Lupin wouldn't listen to reason. It was all he could do.

Severus walked back into the common room, determined to keep Remus from getting hurt anymore.

Oooo0000oooO

Remus felt horrible. He had been so rude to Severus last night, and had decided he was going to apologize for it. But first he had to slip away from Sirius long enough to find Snape and do so.

He saw Severus heading towards potions, and was grateful Sirius had done so poorly on his potions exam, suddenly, though he had scolded him for it originally. He walked up to the other boy and opened his mouth to speak, but Snape walked right past him, even though Remus was sure Severus had seen him. Remus watched the other boy walk away and go into the potions class.

Severus ignored him again while they were both getting ingredients, and he had quickly hurried out of the room when class was over.

Remus spent the rest of the day being dodged by Severus, but when he saw the other boy leave early from dinner, he knew he had him. Sirius and James had often followed him when he disappeared early from dinner, and most often he went out onto the grounds.

Remus got up, making the excuse that he had to return a book, and hurried out of the great hall.

He found Severus out by the lake and walked over to him slowly. The stars were again so bright that it was easy to spot him. He sat down next to the other boy, and was relieved when he saw Snape didn't jump up and run away from him.

"Listen, I know I insulted you last night, and I'm really sorry, Severus. Please, forgive me?" He looked over at Snape, and found the other boy staring at him open mouthed.

"You called me by my first name." He said, and Remus smiled, shrugging and Severus snapped himself out of it. "You have nothing to apologize for, Lupin. Kindly leave me alone now." He said and stood, walking away.

Remus sighed. Great, brushed off again. At least he had been able to say it. It seemed Snape really didn't want anything to do with him.

His thoughts were cut short, however, when Sirius jumped on him, and Remus knew right away Sirius' intentions weren't friendly.

Oooo0000oooO

Severus felt bad, but he knew he had to stay away from Remus. And it wasn't just about Sirius anymore, he thought as he headed towards his dorm room. No, it was because he was fairly sure he was starting to fall for Remus.


	3. Don't Lie To Me

_Hi guys! Sorry for the slight delay. My cousin is staying for a little while, and I having had any time alone to write the third chapter! _

_Thanks daiyu amaya for my first review ever on This chapter is short, and slightly rushed, so I'm sorry, but I the next one will make up for it. It's really hard to get away from my pesky cousin! _

_Oh, I totally saw the Harry Potter movie last night. Wasn't very good, but then again, I'm pretty much against the movies. They don't follow the story well enough for my taste. But whatever. I got to see it on opening night, and that was pretty cool. IMAX was sold out, though, damn it! _

_Thanks to everyone who favorited me! _

_Drama_

_Chapter Three_**Don't Lie To Me**

"Hey! Snape!" Severus froze mid step. He was heading towards the corridor that led to the dungeons when the voice stopped him. He turned slowly around to face the last person he wanted to see.

Potter.

"What?" He demanded coldly, and James just beamed at him. It had disturbed Severus when he had first done it, but he had learned of the Evans girl agreement to date him, and it made sense.

"What were you talking to Moony about, hmm?" He asked, smirking and Severus's fists balled together.

"Nothing. We weren't talking." Severus said, inching backwards slowly.

"Yes you were. You know, if you like Remus, then you could help me." He said and Severus stopped, staring at Potter like he was insane. "Well, I mean, it's quite obvious that he isn't happy being with Padfoot. He's my best mate, but he is a bit of an asshole to Moony, huh?"

"Get to the point, Potter." Severus said dryly. Potter was such a moron.

"Well, what I mean is, we can get you and Moony together, and then things would be okay again." He said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I realize you have a very low understand of how this works, Potter, considering your methods of seducing Evans were to pester her for seven years, however, I somehow doubt Lupin would want to be with me." He glared when James laughed at him.

"You really don't see it? Fine then, I'll have to prove to you that Moony likes you."

"Oh? And how, may I ask, will you do that?" He raised a black eyebrow and James grinned.

Oooo0000oooO

"Meet your girlfriend, Snape." A female voice said. Severus looked up from a tree he was sitting under and glared at the girl walking towards him.

"Potter you amaze me. You just happen to have Polyjuice potion sitting around?" He asked and the girl laughed.

"Yeah, she's one of Lily's friends. I used her hair to sneak into Lily's dorm. It didn't work, but I kept the potion just in case, and hey, it came in handy!" The girl grinned and Severus shook his head.

"I see don't see how this will work." He muttered to himself but Potter shushed him, when he saw Remus and Sirius approaching.

Remus kept a few inches away from Sirius, unable to stand father away without him tugging him closer. He looked everywhere but at his 'boyfriend', while he tried not to wince from being punished last night.

And that's when his eyes fell right on Snape. Sitting next to a girl.

Snogging.

"Moony!" Sirius screamed when he boyfriend suddenly turned and ran away from him.

Severus pulled away from James, retching slightly and James wiped his mouth. They both watched as Remus fled from the grounds.

"There, I told you."

"He is running from Black, not from us."

"He totally looked right at us before he took off!" James cried and Snape snorted, getting up and walking away from James.

Oooo0000oooO

That had to have been the most pointless thing he had ever done in his life. Not to mention disgusting. Severus thought as he slipped from his common room late at night once more. He stopped, however, when he heard footsteps coming down the steps, headed right for him. He felt his heart beat stop, then speed up.

It was Lupin.

"Oh. Uhm.." Remus looked nervous. He hadn't been expecting to see Severus. He had once again forgotten the map, and had only wanted to be close to Severus before he returned to his dorm. This was to close, though, and he felt his face redden.

"Lupin. What are you doing here?" Severus asked when it was obvious Lupin could think of nothing intelligent to say.

"Nothing." He said, turning to leave, but once more, those soft-spoken words stopped him.

"Please don't go."

"Why? Shouldn't you be busy kissing your girlfriend?" Remus said bitterly and Severus blinked.

"She is not my girlfriend. 'She' is a big mistake." He said. When Remus kept walking away, he blurted out "I'm gay."

The werewolf turned to look at Severus, shocked and puzzled.

"And I like someone…who I can't be with." Severus said and Remus blinked. He started to walk over to Severus, his every step feeling heavy.

"Severus, I-"

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Sirius glared at the two from the steps. Remus winched then turned.

"We were just talking." Remus said quickly.

"More like snogging. How could you cheat on me, Moony?" Sirius cried, walking towards them.

"I don't think it's really cheating when you don't even want to be with the person you're with!" Remus cried and Sirius raised his hand, slapping him across the face.

All Severus saw was red. The color of the blood he was about to draw from Sirius for daring to do that right in front of him.

He punched Sirius in the nose and the shocked boy fell backwards into the wall and slid to the floor.

Remus backed away from Sirius, seeing he was unconscious and turned to look at Severus in open-mouthed shock. Lips suddenly covered his own and Severus wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him close to his chest.

Severus was…kissing him?


	4. Brave

_To xxmorbidloserxx : Thank you! I'll try and get a chapter in once a day, but sometimes that's hard, so at least every two days. I'm glad you think they are cute. _

_To StolenCat : His goal is not to hurt Severus, but to date Remus. He's threatening to hurt Severus to get Remus to date him._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Drama_

_Chapter Four _**Brave**

"We're going to get caught if we keep doing this." Remus murmured against Severus' lips. The other boy had him firmly pressed against the wall, and his hands resting on his hips. Remus didn't mind when Severus was forceful with him, because he never hurt him, and they never did anything but kiss.

"Where else can we go?" Severus asked, moving down to Remus' neck. They had only been dating three days, but Severus had taken to kissing very easily.

"Dorm room?" Remus breathed, withering under the other boy's mouth.

"Well get caught." Severus said, finally pulling away from Remus, who frowned at him.

"You yourself said no one is in your dorm most of the day. And no one is in mine either. Let's just go down to your dorm. I'd feel safer…" He looked down. Remus had been avoiding Sirius, and had to hide from him just to get a moments peace. What was worse is that instead of being violent, he had spoken softly and tried to convince Remus to give him another chance, which Remus refused to do. He liked Severus so much. He'd like to just once be somewhere where he knew Sirius couldn't find him.

"Not my dorm." Severus could see it now. Someone catching them making out on his bed, and then getting half the house to curse them. No, defiantly not his dorm.

"Fine, then let's go to mine. It'll be okay. No one will see us, and I'd feel safer then standing behind statues." He pouted at the other boy and Severus felt himself nodding his head. He had discovered Remus had some weird power over him, and he couldn't help but agree to give Remus whatever he wanted.

They walked different ways up to the Gryffindor common room just in case, and met up at the portrait where Remus gave the password. The walked up to Remus' dorm and Remus showed him his bed. Severus sat down, looking at the pictures of his family on the side table. Some moved, while some were still.

Remus sat down next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. He tapped one of the muggle pictures with his wand and it changed into a picture of Severus, scowling at the camera and trying to avoid the center of the picture frame as much as possible.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Remus teased and Severus managed a halfhearted scowl before jumping on the other boy. Remus giggled with glee, but it was cut short when Severus' mouth covered his own.

They made out for an hour, and just as Remus was beginning to think dinner would be soon, he heard a noise that stopped his heart beat. The doorknob turning.

He had locked the door. It was common for the boy's dorm rooms to be locked, and normally they would be left in peace at this sign, but luck was not on Remus' side, and he and Severus stared in horror as Sirius opened the door.

Sirius blinked in surprise, then smirked slowly.

_Damn!_ Remus thought.

After that, things happened quickly. Severus and Sirius both had their wands out in an instant, (Remus' robes were laying somewhere on the floor) but Sirius was quicker, using a body binding charm on Severus who went still above Remus.

Sirius pulled Remus out from under Severus' stiff body and threw him against the wall. Remus would have fought back if it weren't for the wand still pointed right at his boyfriend.

"I'm going to make him not want you anymore, Moony. I suppose I could just hex him until he's to scared, but then, that's not nearly as fun, is it?" Sirius said coldly.

"You're insane." Remus spat.

"Watch it, Moony, or maybe I'll change my mind about hexing him." Sirius sat his wand down and grabbed Remus pulling him up off the floor.

Severus had never felt so helpless in his life. Not even watching his father beat his mother was as horrible as this very moment.

Why didn't anyone hear Remus screaming? Oh, it was dinnertime. But why didn't anyone wonder where Remus and Sirius were? The whole school still thought they were dating. Of course they wouldn't come looking.

Severus couldn't even cry. He had to stare, unable to make his eyes look away, as Sirius used Remus against his will. Sirius' hand jumped towards his wand every time Remus tried to get away from him.

He finally pulled back, allowing Remus to collapse on the floor; Sirius put his clothes back on quickly and smirked at Severus a moment before turning and leaving the room.

Remus forced himself not to have a cry, as he did every other time Sirius raped him, and crawled over to his robes, pulling out his wand.

"Guess you're going to have to stay away from me now. I don't want him coming after you next, Severus. He's a freak. He's insane. He'll hurt you too if he gets bored with me…" Remus pointed his wand at Severus and freed him from the spell. "…And now that you've seen what he dose to me-"

"I love you even more." Severus said, gathering Remus in his arms and hugging him. Remus's eyes widened at Severus, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Severus shushed him. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. Even after what he does to you, you're still more worried about me. I won't let him do it anymore. I'll stop him, Remus. I love you. I really do. And I'm not afraid of getting hexed by him. I'm going to put him in the hospital wing for this, Remus. I promise."

Remus felt himself trembling. He whispered, "I love you, too." softly before they both fell against each other and began to sob together, the stars twinkling softly outside the window.


	5. Ready And Willing

_Chapter Five_ **Ready and Willing**

Severus had grinned widely at Dumbldore when his punishment for hexing (and beating) Sirius so badly he had to stay in the hospital wing for two days had been a month of sitting in his office writing 50 lines each night. Dumbldore had given him a wink, and Severus had wondered how Dumbldore managed to know so much about his students.

After sitting in the office for a mere hour he was always greeted with the wonderful sight of Remus, who had reported Sirius had reverted back to pathetically begging Remus to give him another chance and nothing else. Apparently James had had a 'talk' with him as well, which had reinforced Severus' threat.

A week into his detention, when Severus had met up in the hall with Remus, however, he said something quite unexpected.

Oooo0000oooO

"Well I didn't know you found me that _disgusting_, Snape!" Remus roared, tears streaming down his face. He raised his hand to hit Severus again, who caught his wrist to stop him.

"Remus, please calm down. I didn't mean to react how I did-" He started, but Remus's angry yelling cut him off.

"It's because he raped me, isn't it? Are you only dating me out of pity? I don't want your pity, Severus!" He roared then broke into more sobs, falling to the floor and bringing his knees up to his chest. "I only did it to protect you. He told me he'd do awful things to you if I didn't let him. I'm sorry I'm not pure enough for you."

"Remus is isn't like that! I don't care about that! I've already told you! I just think it's too soon. It's only been a little over a week sense he last…." He trailed off, unable to say it.

"Sense he last raped me! Yes! And I thought maybe if we had sex it would take that away. I don't want my memories of Hogwarts full of what he did to me. I want to remember being with you. Having sex for the first time willingly." He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his palm and Severus reached out, hugging him gently.

"Then we'll do it, Remus. But not in the castle. I know where." He helped Remus up and held him until his sniffing stopped then led him off.

Oooo0000oooO

"This is pretty." Remus said, sitting down on a dead tree that had fallen over, looking around at the small clearing. It was just big enough for the two of them to lay down, and there was a small stream with clear blue water running next to it. Severus smiled and began to sweep away leaves and sticks with his wand. He took off his cloak and laid it down. Remus used a warming charm on the area and began to nibble on his bottom lip nervously. Severus sat down on his cloak and beckoned Remus over who complied, coming to sit next to the other boy.

The began to kissing, then slowly undressing one another, giving small caresses that left them both blushing.

"I don't really know how this works besides what Sirius has done to me." Remus muttered softly, earning a small laugh from Severus.

"You spend all that time reading and don't know anything about making love?" He asked and Remus felt himself shiver at the way Severus said 'making love'.

"I don't read that sort of thing, Severus…I take it you know?"

"I've got a gay cousin." Severus said by way of explanation and Remus just nodded, laying back on the cloak, keeping himself from covering his rather exposed body as his instincts were telling him to do.

"You just have to…prepare first." Severus said, leaning over the other boy. He decided to answer Remus's questioning eyes, and moved his hand down.

Remus's eyes widened then clouded quickly with pleasure when he felt Severus's fingers inside of him.

Severus had never heard anything more wonderful then the sounds he was drawing from Remus. He probably would have simply done this all night if Remus had not whimpered "Severus, please…more…"

Nervousness suddenly set in, but quickly vanished when his black eyes locked with Remus's golden ones. He crawled on top of Remus quickly, nearly slipping off the other side of him before sliding between his open thighs.

They looked at one another for a moment before Remus started to giggle, which caused Severus to laugh. He bent down and gave the werewolf a kiss to quite him and distract him as his moved his hips down.

Remus hissed against Severus's lips but didn't ask him to stop. Severus pushed himself all the way inside and began to move.

And things only got better after that.

Severus had never felt anything more wonderful in his life! And from the sounds Remus was making, he quite agreed. Neither would last long, because Severus was a virgin, and Remus had never had sex he actually enjoyed.

Remus began to wither more and Severus bent down to kiss him, knowing the end was near, when he heard something that brought him to an abrupt halt in both thrusting and bending down to kiss his lover.

"Sirius!" Remus cried as he came. He laid panting for a moment then opened his eyes and smiled up at Severus, looking over and finding the other boys hand in the air, in a stance he was very familiar with. He was about to hit him. His smile vanished.

Remus blocked his face with his hands, pulling away from Severus and backing against a tree. "I'm sorry. Was I bad? I'm sorry, Severus, please don't be mad. I'll try harder next time. Please don't be mad, Severus."

Severus stared at Remus. He slipped into being the poor abused little werewolf so easily. Maybe he _liked_ it. Why else would he call out his abusers name in the middle of being made love to?

"You fifthly little whore!" Severus shouted. Remus flinched and tried to make himself as small as possible. "If you want Sirius, go to him!"

And suddenly Remus understood. Severus didn't want him anymore. He had sex, and now he was finished with him, and he was telling him to go back to Sirius. Remus felt tears fill his eyes and he quickly grabbed his robes, standing up.

"FINE!" Remus sobbed and ran towards the castle, taking the warmth the spell had caused with him.

Severus fell back against the cold ground and looked up, watching at the stars were covered up by a cloud and darkness surrounded him.

Sorry if the sex was badly written. I'm actually pretty good at writing it, but I didn't want to make it really explicit and get my story deleted!


	6. Priceless Psychopath

_This chapter was going to be longer, but I like the ending of it better. Don't worry, there's still more to go! Thanks for reading!_

_Chapter Six_ **Priceless Psychopath**

Things happened fast from then on out. Severus over loaded himself with N.E.W.T. work just to distract himself from Remus and Sirius. They had gotten back together the very next day, when Severus, who had thought it through that night, had decided to confront Remus and apologize, he had found them kissing in the Great Hall, for everyone and their mother to see.

And Sirius had caught him staring, looked up, and said, "What's with you, Snevvy? Like what you see?" But no, that wasn't even the worst part. Remus had started giggling at his comment and buried his face in Sirius' neck, telling him how clever he was. Clever!

Severus was trying desperately to ignore the pain in his chest at every glance at the happy couple, but it just hurt so much. He looked at nothing when he walked the halls, and concentrated hard on his note taking when he was in class shared with the Gryffindors. Even ones with just Remus were spent promptly ignoring him.

On the day of graduation, supposedly the happiest day of their Hogwarts careers, Severus stood away from everyone taking pictures and cheering excitedly, knowing that he would have only unhappy memories of Hogwarts thanks to Remus.

That was when he noticed the werewolf standing alone, smiling softly at Lily arguing with James about getting a house together a few feet away. Maybe if he just talked to him just once…

Severus moved forward and stopped in front of Remus, who blinked up at him slightly startled. "Remus, I want to say sorry for what I did and-" He stopped as Remus turned away from him, going over to Sirius who had been heading towards them. Remus buried his face in Sirius' chest and Sirius grinned widely at Severus.

The black haired teen stood, shocked for a moment, then turned and ran from the group of happy seventh years and into the Forbidden Forest.

Oooo0000oooO

Severus held up the blade watching the sunlight glint off it. He sat in the same place had had made love to Remus the first and only time. A fitting place to die, and only Remus would know the meaning.

His life had ended the moment Remus ran away, so it was only proper he die here.

Severus brought the small pocketknife down and drug it across his wrists, hissing in pain and gritting his teeth. He dropped the knife when he had finished and slumped to the side, his eyes falling shut slowly, and his left arm falling into the small stream, tainting the clear water with red.

Oooo0000oooO

"Well Mr. Snape, you gave us quite a scare." Dumbldore's voice was the first thing Severus heard, and he knew he wasn't in heaven. Severus slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dumbldore, frowning at his old face. He looked down at his wrists and saw they were wrapped in bandages. "Luckily Mr. Lupin ran after you and brought you to us before it was to late. All the seventh years were quite worried, you know."

Severus had a sudden image of Remus dragging him from the forest and his entire class rushing over to see he had attempted to take his own life. And all of them on the train ride home, with Remus retelling the story and being told he was a hero.

Severus closed his eyes again and began to sob.


	7. Don't Run From Me

_Inubaby26 – It means Severus Snape/Remus Lupin. SSRL. You see? I put it there so people would know the pairing of the story. _

_Chapter Seven_ **Don't Run From Me  
**

Remus had tried to talk to Severus after the incident. He sent owls, showed up at his doorstep, intercepted him right in public. And the letters were always returned unopened, the doors slammed in his face, and Severus just walked around him like he wasn't there.

It sucked.

Sirius had been nice for a little while. But when Remus went after Severus and rescued him, everything changed. It had been nearly a year. A year full of torture and tears, and Remus having to go to Lily and James just to get any sort of medical attention. St. Mungo's wouldn't take him unless he had his parents, who he would never tell about his abuse, or his domestic partner, Sirius. So he had to rely on Lily's healing skills, which had improved considerably because she had to patch up Remus once a week.

Sirius was away for training for the night, and had left Remus quite beaten. It was the middle of the night, and Remus didn't have the heart to wake up Lily, who was very much pregnant. There was only one other person he could go to.

Oooo0000oooO

A year felt like forever. Severus had taken up smoking, drinking, and cutting his problems away, while he brewed potions for the Dark Lord. He had been approached by Lucius Malfoy and had quickly agreed, thinking it would at least make him useful for something. He heavily regretted it, however, when he came to realize that Remus was in the Order of the Phoenix, and he was a Death Eater. He had told Severus about how he was going to join once school ended. All his friends were, and Severus had been thinking about joining himself before everything fell apart.

So he avoided Remus. What would he want with a dirty Death Eater anyways? He would be disgusted with Severus if he knew the truth, and Severus just couldn't take that.

There was a loud thump, interrupting him from his thoughts. He considered using a spell to clean up the beer bottles, cigarette butts, and blood/potion stains, but figured it was just someone telling him about a new potion he had to brew, and they wouldn't care what his front room looked like.

Severus did however take a quick sobering potion before getting up and answering the door. Before he could slam it shut, however, Remus passed out, falling forward on him. Severus almost moved out of the way, but thinking of the glass littering his floor he grabbed Remus, looked around outside quickly for anyone who might have seen, and carried him inside, sitting him on the couch.

Wonderful.

Remus opened his eyes, and saw nothing but black. He panicked, thinking immediately that he had been caught by Death Eaters on his way to Severus' and he was about to get interrogated, but a light quickly flicked on when he screamed and Severus stood in the doorway that led to his kitchen, looking startled.

"Stop screaming, Remus, you'll wake the neighbors." He said, even though Remus was sure he had seen no other houses when he arrived here.

"What happened?" Remus demanded instead of pointing this out, trying to sit up but winching.

"I should be asking you that! Were you attacked by Death Eaters or something?" Severus was already plotting against whichever Death Eater had done this to Remus.

"Worse." Remus breathed.

"…You-Know-Who?"

"Sirius, Severus! Sirius did this to me, okay?" Remus closed his eyes and sighed. "I usually go to Lily, but she's pregnant, and it's the middle of the night, so I thought maybe you had some extra potions I could use…"

"No." Severus said and Remus winched.

_Of course he doesn't, idiot. Why would he want to help a little whore like you? _A voice in the back of Remus' mind said. He started to get up, ignoring the pain, thinking of where to go next, when Severus spoke again.

"I don't brew a lot of healing potions, but I'll start some now." He said and Remus froze, looking at him strangely.

"You'd do that for someone like me?" He asked and Severus felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"Someone like you? What do you mean, Remus? You're perfect. I should be honored you came to me for help." Severus whispered and Remus started to laugh despite himself.

"Yes, I'm perfect, Severus. That's why no one will hire me, my boyfriend beats me senseless when the mood strikes him, and I'm a werewolf. Perfect." He rolled his eyes and Severus came over to him, and wrapped his long pale arms around Remus. Remus gasped, having not expected it, but Severus didn't pull away.

"You are the most beautiful, wonderful person in the world, Remus. Don't ever put yourself down. I never once stopped loving you." Severus murmured against Remus' hair.

"Why do you avoid me if I'm so perfect?" Remus asked and Severus trembled slightly.

"I'm a Death Eater, Remus. I didn't want you to get hurt because I know you're in the Order. I just wanted you to be safe." He waited for Remus to insult him for joining with Voldemort, but Remus only pulled back slightly and reached out, grabbing his left arm. He lifted his sleeve slowly, looking at the dark mark etched into Severus' skin.

"Why?" Remus asked. It wasn't accusing, just a question.

"I didn't really know what I was getting myself into when I agreed. Do you hate me now?" He said softly and Remus shook his head.

"I always loved you. I always will. But you…you told me to go back to Sirius that night. I thought…you had finished with me and wanted me to go." He looked away and Severus realized that Remus had no idea he had said Sirius's name that night.

Severus pulled away and Remus looked up at him sadly. He started to get up as well, thinking his should leave, and collapsed on the floor promptly. Damn it!

Severus knelt down and pulled Remus up, hugging him. He wouldn't let Remus walk out of his life again. No, things were going to be better now.

"Move in with me." Severus said quietly, and Remus looked up at Severus, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Severus bent his head down and kissed Remus softly. Remus returned it and they fell back against the carpet, neither caring about the beer bottles or stains, and cuddled and kissed softly for hours.

_Not the end! Still! XD It will be soon, though! _


	8. Take My Hand

_Xnadex – Don't worry, the story isn't under 'tragedy'. Most of me and Lady Devonna's story have sticky sweet endings. Thanks so much for the review!_

_Chapter Eight_ **Take My Hand**

"I'll be waiting right here, Remus." Severus said softly and Remus nodded, leaning up to give the other man a quick kiss. After a short time spent cuddling and purring at one another on Severus' floor, the other man began to clean up, telling Remus about all the stuff they'd do together to make up for lost time, when Remus remembered his things. There were pictures he couldn't part with, and neither he nor Severus was well off enough to buy him a whole new wardrobe. Severus hadn't wanted him to return to the flat he lived with Sirius in, and honestly Remus hadn't wanted to either, but he needed to get his things while Sirius was gone.

"Thanks, Severus. I just really need to do this alone." He smiled and pulled away and turned around, heading towards his flat. He wanted to do it alone because he didn't want Severus to see the reminders of abuse all over the house. A bloodstain on the couch, ripped wallpaper that looked like fingernails had shred it, a broken lamp in the corner, and a fireplace missing half it's bricks. Remus had tried to keep his home fairly clean, but when he house was destroyed nightly, and he was sore and beaten half the time, it was hard to keep a clean home. He unlocked the door with his wand and stepped inside and began to gather papers, some books, pictures, and clothing. He looked out the window a moment and saw Severus standing on the curb scowling at a friendly cat and kicking at it, trying to stop it from rubbing on his leg. Remus smiled to himself and turned around-

Only to come face to face with Sirius Black, a feeling of utter horror washing over him as the man gave him a sadistic grin.

Remus didn't even have time to scream.

Oooo0000oooO

Severus was getting antsy. How long could it take to gather stuff? He looked towards the closed blinds and saw a jerking shadow that looked like a hand and frowned. That couldn't be good…

He hesitated only a moment then walked forward, grabbing the knob and opening the door.

And for the second time in his life, all he saw was red.

Oooo0000oooO

Remus cried silently to himself. Sirius had put a silencing charm on him, which meant he knew about Severus, and Severus was in danger once Sirius was done with him. He wanted desperately to warn him, but he was currently being shoved against their front room wall, his cheek bruised from ramming into it repeatedly as Sirius moved in and out of him ruthlessly, Remus would have never though his childhood friend to be so utterly insane. And that was what Sirius was. He was insane. The lycanthrope had concluded long ago that Sirius wasn't just a hormonal teenage reacting badly to a crush. No, he was totally out of his mind, and no one knew it besides Remus and a few friends. Remus sobbed, though no sound came out, and felt Sirius' hand move up, gripping his tied wrists, and jerked them down towards his hips the opposite way they were supposed to go.

Not even changing during the full moon could come close to the explosion of pain he felt. And then nothing. He didn't feel a damn thing, but he knew his skin was horribly torn and twisted, and his shoulders probably broken. And not being able to feel pain was probably a very bad sign. Blood seeped down his body, mixing with the blood flowing from between his legs. He felt consciousness faltering, and the bloody flower print in front of his eyes began to swim.

He was a little aware of Severus' outraged shout, and the spell shot, and Sirius falling away from him. He slightly felt Severus grip him, sobbing, saying his name, and begging him not to die. A small fraction of him was alert enough to feel Severus covering him up with his cloak, throwing power into his fireplace, and flooing to St. Mungo's. And then he was aware of nothing at all.

_Short chapter again! I'm so evil, I know! Two more chapters and it's all finished, and don't worry, happy times from here on out, okay? Thanks so much for reading!_


	9. Mind and Matters

_xxnecromancerxx__– I know he's a sexy beast. I went to the Harry Potter movie just to see him when he was a teenager (and adult). Movie sucked, Snape was AWESOME! coughs_

_Sure! I wrote chapter nine last night on a whim, so I'll post it now. I think it's still the same day technically, but I went to bed and woke up, so it counts as a different day, damn it!_

_Drama_

_Chapter Nine_**Mind and Matters**

"…quite a surprise, Severus, but I am very grateful you were there to…"

"…love you so much…"

"going to be fine after a little…"

"…it's going to be a boy, you should be awake in time to…."

"Wake up!"

Remus' eyes snapped open at the command, and was met with a darkened hospital room. He moved his head slowly, but no one was around. Who had yelled at him then? He frowned and sifted slightly, wondering how long he had been out of it. He could remember parts of things being said to him in different voices. Voices of people he loved.

His arms felt quite normal. But he was groggy and stiff, so he must have been out for a day or more.

He looked over at the door when the knob turned and smiled when Severus entered. The man promptly dropped his cup of coffee, which he had been previously clinging to like it was his first-born son, and rushed to the bed.

"You're awake!" He cried happily.

Oh yes, he had been out of it much longer then a day.

"How long was I not awake?" Remus asked dumbly, his voice sounding foreign to him.

"A month." Severus said and Remus' eyes widened.

"For broken arms?" He cried and Severus shook his head.

"It wasn't just that, your bones were all out of place everywhere, you had internal wounds that had healed wrong, and all sorts of stuff. They drugged you so much that you were in a sort of magical coma. But you're good as new, now. They said you could go home within a day after you woke up if everything was in check." Severus smiled and sat down in a chair that looked well worn.

"Home…your home?" Remus asked and Severus nodded. Remus beamed. "Sirius…he isn't…"

"No, we all decided to wait and see if you wanted to press charges." Severus said quietly. "But he hasn't been allowed near you."

"No, I don't wish to press charges. Maybe James can talk him into getting some help. Askaban will only hurt him more. He's a good person, Severus, he's just sick." He sighed and Severus shrugged.

"If you say so." He muttered.

They were quite a moment, then Remus raised an eyebrow. "What's that smell?"

"Well I couldn't really bring myself to leave the hospital…" Severus said and Remus started to laugh. Only Severus would stay in a hospital for a month even when the person he was there for was in perfectly stable condition.

Oooo0000oooO

"It's not much, but maybe with a few magical additions-" Severus said as he opened the door. Now that it was daylight and Remus was seeing this place as a home rather then just a place, he was feeling rather nervous, but Remus interrupted him.

"It's perfect." Remus said happily, walking into the house and smiling as he looked around. "I love it." He turned around and watched Severus set his bags down on the floor then locked the door. Remus smiled seductively and sauntered over to him. Severus raised an eyebrow cockily at him. "And I love you." He said, fisting the front of Severus' robes and leaning up for a kiss.

"I love you, too." Severus said, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and pressing their lips together.

_STILL not the end! Only one more chapter to go. It's more of an Epilogue then anything, but I still felt like putting it in. Yay for cuteness!_


	10. Happy Until After

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Hope this was fast enough. Thanks EVERYONE for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Be sure to review my next story!_

_This is my last chapter, so enjoy!_

_Chapter Ten_**Happy Until After…**

Remus had never been happier in his whole life. Only getting a letter from Hogwarts could compare to this. He folded a shirt neatly and put it away, right next to Severus' shirts. He beamed down at the sight. Who would have thought putting away clothes would make him so happy?

He put away some robes and his cloak then set his pictures up. Severus only had one picture, and it was Remus himself. Remus wondered mildly about Mr. And Mrs. Snape, but decided that that was a conversation for another day. Severus didn't like talking about his parents much, it seemed.

When he had finished he made the bed, straightened a lamp, and used a quick dusting charm. He smiled at the mirror on the wall when the dust vanished and saw a very happy man looking back at him.

Remus walked over to the door and stepped out it, turning towards the long hallway. There were shadows coming from one of the rooms that was the only other light source in the hall. Remus made plans to get some magical candles soon for the hall.

"I'm finished!" Remus called. Severus poked his head out from the study, which he was cleaning and rearranging so it would fit both him and Remus. After all, they were both intelligent men and would need a calm place to reflect, read…and it would be a nice place for Severus to go when Remus had his pesky friends over to visit.

"Done unpacking already? I just finished, too." Severus said, walking down the hall and towards the bedroom. He walked Remus backwards into the room and Remus grabbed the front of his robes suggestively, smiling.

"Then why don't we ceresin the bed?" He asked and Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh stop with the eyebrow thing, you know you want it." He smiled and Severus laughed softly.

"You think it's sexy." He said in a hushed tone and Remus shivered.

"Cocky bastard."

"Horny lycan." They fell on the bed together laughing, which was silenced with a heated kiss.

They stripped one another quickly, and Remus blushed, looking away from Severus as his eyes searched the werewolf's body up and down. There were scars from Sirius everywhere mixing with the ones Remus gave himself during the full moon. Severus turned his head back so they were facing and kissed him passionately. None of that mattered now.

Severus pushed his fingers inside his lover, once again melting at the sounds that escaped Remus, and the werewolf enjoyed the loud yelp he got out of Severus when he made use of his own fingers in Severus.

Not that Severus didn't like it…

He'd just never admit it.

They made slow love, Severus taking care to kiss and lick every scar, leaving Remus moaning and gasping. And when Severus was inside of Remus, the most wonderful thing happened.

Remus said his name. Quite a lot, actually. Severus would cherish the wonderful memory for as long as he lived, reliving the sounds over and over in his mind.

"Sssss-Severus! Ah! Uh! Sevvvverus! Sevvy!" Years later just sitting in front of his fireplace thinking about it sent shivers down his spin.

Severus strutted around with a grin on his face for weeks, ignoring Remus' eye rolls.

Oooo0000oooO

The attic became Remus' home during the full moon, and Severus promised to make a potion to help him with his changes. It also turned into a bit of a second bedroom, because Remus always felt his more 'wild' instincts coming out right before the full moon. Severus had decided waiting until the last second to make love was a bad idea, however, when he looked down to find a werewolf with very personal bits in its mouth.

After Severus had forgiven Remus for laughing at him the next morning about it they got into a pattern of making sure every room was put to good use. Walls, chairs, couches, floors, tables, counter tops, sinks, the shower.

They had a _lot_ of fun in each, although Remus had a few complains about the sink sex. He had a faucet shaped bruise on his bum for a week after that.

Severus turned his nose up at the idea of visiting James and Lily. He couldn't help but think about how he had kissed James, and he simply didn't like the man who had tormented him for years, no matter how many apologies he gave him. He had only agreed to go see the little abomination (which was VERY ugly) that Lily spat out because Remus cried.

Damn hormonal werewolf….crying all over the front of his robes…over a little red ugly baby no less…thank God he couldn't have any of his own. He doubted he'd be as happy to show off his crushed hand to everyone and tell them how powerful his lover was. Then again, a son did some crazy things to people.

In the end, he and James simply agreed to hate one another.

Sirius luckily gave them no more trouble after that, and it would be many years before Remus would completely forgive the other man for everything that had happened between them. But even all the abuse made years of friendship hard to forget. Severus would never like it, but Sirius and Remus came to an understanding for James' sake. And later, Harry's.

Severus joined the Order as a spy. He had a surprisingly strong mind, and had the whole Order talking when he went up to Voldemort and told him a blatant lie and came back to tell about it.

Severus had tried to get a position teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when his and Remus' water was shut off, and accepted the Potions position instead when he was declined because of how desperate he was getting for money. In any case, Remus said, he liked making potions anyways, so it wasn't that bad.

Severus would never stop being a little spiteful towards Dumbldore for refusing him the D.A.D.A. job.

Remus tried in vain to continue any sort of schooling, or get a job, so he took up cleaning around the house to feel less worthless. And cleaning up after Severus was a full time duty. Potions stuff everywhere!

Things were something of domestic bliss for the two for nearly a year. The made love often, Severus successfully scared all his students (some of whom remembered him and had tried to make fun of him only to end up with a potion blowing up in their face) and was studying to become a Potions Master.

Remus had taken up writing novels, and he made quite a bit of money for it, easing some of their financial worries. And Severus quite enjoyed reading them. Remus saved the really _good_ stuff for Severus, of course. Severus' favorite bedroom activity quickly became listening to Remus read dirty stories out loud, and watching as the werewolf blushed and pause to collect himself. The stories were quickly forgotten and they spent the rest of the night finishing them with actions rather then words.

Things were perfect…

Until the Potters died.

The End!

_Yall know what happens after that, so no booing! Maybe I'll write a sequel around wintertime, (that's probably around the time my other two stories will be finished)._

_Don't go anywhere though! Next week sometime (after I've read the final book, cried, and read it again) I'll start my Draco/Neville story. I hope you won't all be to busy crying over the final book to read and review it!_

_Thanks everyone who read!_

_Drama_


End file.
